guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karlos
If you have questions or wish to discuss anything, please leave me a note here... RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!! WAKE-UP CALL!!! Hey, your last comment in Talk:The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (Mission)#The CC trick was: :"I plan on rewriting it when I get up from sleep" So, did you get up from sleep yet? ;) It's two weeks later and the walkthrough is still in pretty bad shape. I don't wanna push you, but I feel that you'd be by far the contributor who is best qualified to do the overhaul. -- 02:41, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Ouch, all those caps in recent changes actually made me flinch. You really know how to catch a Wiki user's attention Tetris. ;) I'm willing to cleanup the article if it's needed (or did you mean bad as in, lacking info?) Entropy 02:44, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::If it was only bad formatting and structure I'd do the clean-up myself. But it ties in closely with incorrect or incomplete information. That's why I think the overhault should be written by somebody who has actually done the mission, and beaten Mallyx. Karlos has. I have not. Have you, Entropy? -- 02:52, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Ahh, I see what you mean. Even if I was qualified to vet the info (I'm not, sorry...just got NF), I wouldn't touch something like that without more help from someone with the experience such as Karlos. I s'pose we'll have to wait. Ps. Karlos! WARNING: This page is 39 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Time for an Archive! Entropy 03:00, 3 January 2007 (CST) :No, it's not time for an Archive! It's time for another Gloom run!--Dirigible 03:04, 3 January 2007 (CST) I apologize for the delay. We've been having a lot of success in the DoA and I have been slacking on my wiki time recently, so it's multiplied. I have a "few" things to point out. Some of them will probably cause a game update VERY soon. :( --Karlos 03:41, 3 January 2007 (CST) In addition, I have not been able to record all the mobs prior to him first. I usually end up leading the mob and barking left and right on TS or Vent. I know one person who has a full list of all 17 mobs, but he's not willing to share. :( --Karlos 03:52, 3 January 2007 (CST) :So...hack the gw.dat file :) I think if a videocam was turned on prior to entering the Citadel, and the entire thing captured on "film", it would make revising the article easier. Wouldn't bother you during gameplay either. Then go back and slow-mo the whole battle, count the +Exp things and do frame by frame to see all the different mobs. Just a suggestion. Not to mention it would be a very popular video to watch! Entropy 03:57, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't have video capping that can cap that long, and I don't plan on paying a penny for any such thing. The thing is, I know the mobs so well now, that I can always tell what's coming after acertain mob. The problem is, I can't sequence them all in my head once we are done. --Karlos 07:20, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Mr. Frugal :) Well, 'twas a suggestion, good luck doing it mentally. (It's the best way imho, always trust yourself better than machines.) :::Oh, Karlos, I forgot you're on! Could you please see User talk:Skuld#Hey? We need admin assistance atm. Thanks! :::Aww...Xas beat you to it. Nevermind ;( Entropy 07:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Arrrgghh... I want to beat Mallyx again.. pity my schedule =( --Caasig 07:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) Karlos, I see you did the overhault. Good job! :) (I'll pay you the 50 bucks when I've beaten Mallyx, based on your guide. ;)) One minor thing: Can you fill in the names of the four Anguished Souls, and do you know which one is linked to which environmental effect? -- 05:39, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I just remembered having taken a screenshot of the spirits' and mallyx's names. Although I don't know which spirits causes which environmental effect. I'll update the article as needed. --Caasig 04:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) NWN2 Do you play NWN2 (yet, anyway)? I'm wondering if it's worth the $50. -Auron 08:34, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Nope, not yet. Consumed by Nightfall so far. I heard the battle system is a little clunky. But I always loved the storyline in those games, so gameplay may not be as big an issue. I admit that Guild Wars has made classic D&D stuff pretty easy for me. :) --Karlos 08:39, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::ive tried it but the control really needs work. Gets annoying after a while and it couldnt really pull me away from NF. If i can get over the issues i have with it i'll let you know what i think of it... Is it worth the $50... if it livesup to NWN1 it will eventually be worth it =) --Midnight08 08:58, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::I did everything you could do in NWN1, SoU, and HotU up to and including writing software for official updates. x__X I got burnt out on the series, but it will always be my favorite MMORPG. :) — Jyro X 16:02, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::::Whats MMORPG stand for in NWN? Mildly Multiplayer RPG? 30-60ish ppl on a server (and thats a very large server) sure isnt Massive=P Writing for official updates? what did ya work on (feel free to bring to my talk)... Its had longer playtime for me than any game ever.... about 5 years on and off... heck, was still playing it just before (and just after) factions. --Midnight08 16:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I collaborated with some of the dev's I knew on staff when they first released the prestige classes in helpng them do requirement checks and all that. It was actually quite fun and got me quite a bit of coding experience. — Jyro X 18:21, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::::NWN2 was probably the most disappointing game I've ever bought. The UI is terrible and you can't seem to move things around properly, attacking is difficult, it's a pain to play. I absolutely loved NWN1, I played through both the expansion packs with a mate. We'd start Friday night and finish Sunday night, pretty much nothing but eating, drinking, sleeping and NWN! We played through so many user modules and made our own. Originally I only bought GW as something to hold me out until NWN2 came out! But I've only played NWN2 once since I've bought it, keep playing GW, you're not missing out on anything! --Xasxas256 21:17, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::::::thats basically the same way i feel tho i keep hoping that im going to dload a player run mod and all of a sudden feel better.... Due to my absolute love of NWN1 i will lilkely buy any expansions in hope that the ui and such is improved... Tho even that might not happen if there are no mentions of improvement in that department. So far ive played the game about 15 minutes (well i spent 30 minutes trying to make the game feel right...) and within that time the game bugged and i could not pass the 1st or second cut scene (NPC wouldnt talk to me)... Since then i havent touched it... And dont get me started on the pre release fiasco...--Midnight08 00:21, 4 January 2007 (CST) Build:W/E Starburst Warrior For my own personal reasons I would like to just have an overveiw of the situation that happened in that build page. I would like it if you could post that on my talk page, but if you don't want to do that it is fine if you or anyone really posted what happened here.--TheDrifter 20:54, 4 January 2007 (CST) :You don't need to ask various users for their accounts of the situation, read it yourself: Build talk:W/E Starburst Warrior. --Xasxas256 20:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I posted a synopsis on your talk page. — Jyro X 21:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) Well, I looked at the talk apge and was confused, as amny changes were amde and whatnot, but JyroX posted the events so I think I'm good.--TheDrifter 21:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) :You might have to go back through the history to fully understand it, originally there were votes in favored. --Xasxas256 21:10, 4 January 2007 (CST) Admininstrative Action Request Hello, could you please take a look at User:Solus the deadly? The user has: *thrice removed a Ban notice on his page *thrice blanked build pages *made several demeaning and insulting comments about various builds, users, and the Wiki itself *'Admits' to committing the crimes noted in the Ban notice, and Flouts'' the ban notice, with a saying that "If you edit my page, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. You have been Warned!" *As noted above, makes personal threats to other users I think he is clearly in need of a ban. What do you think? Entropy 01:44, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you Karlos. While you're on a roll, would you care to see User talk:Fyren#Possible Sockpuppet Alert? The title says it all; Fyren's internet is currently not up to the task. Thank you in advance. Entropy 01:58, 5 January 2007 (CST) :To add to what I posted there (more evidence): User:SInky has many links on his userpage to User:androidgeoff. They also happen to be on at mutually exclusive times. (Grr I keep thinking "S l i n k y" but it's not, clever name >< ). :At Build talk:Mo/R Speed Cupido, I mentioned the "old Cupido" build Build:Mo/R Cupido. User:SInky said, "I don't mind if my old build was unfavored, I enjoy using it". Note that the old build was posted by User:androidgeoff, before User:SInky even existed. How could it be "his" build if he wasn't a different user back then, aka. Sockpuppet? I think more than anything that is a clear, if inadvertant, admittance. :Finally, Fyren said that a cursory check revealed no similar IP's. That's one point in favor of the defendant, I suppose - however we know how easy it is to change IP's, so that's not a Disprove really. ...again Thank you in advance, I know you're busy with Mallyx at the moment. As you should be. :) Entropy 03:17, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::I looked at this briefly and just so you know, suspicion is not grounds for conviction. "We all know how easy it is to fake change IPs" is kinda disturbing to me. In any case, I'll look into it later, but right now, I am not inclined to see a reason for banning. --Karlos 03:27, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::As you wish. :| Perhaps I am simply personally motivated; both have things on their userpages that severely disturb and disgust me. Btw, the "We all know how easy it is to fake change IPs" is something I pulled from the old debates on Stabber...iirc that was one of the convincing arguments for grounds of "conviction" as it were. Maybe I'm recalling wrong. Anyways, thanks for your time. I'll return my attention to Talk:Optional Adrenal Skill now, where I may have a better case for banning or deletion going. Sigh. Entropy 03:35, 5 January 2007 (CST) Please review User:Gares Redstorm/Action Hopefully users will notice this as I can't possibly post on everyone's talk page. — Gares 18:22, 5 January 2007 (CST) Vandalism Vandalism made on Order of the Vampire by 82.42.5.99 (already reverted but can't block).. '''Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:48, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Done. Thanks for the heads up. --Karlos 08:51, 12 January 2007 (CST) :: You're welcome.. keeping me busy after an end of a project here at work.. ;) And learned how to rv in two clicks (wasn't aware of the (edit) link on previous versions.. learning every day.. :D Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:54, 12 January 2007 (CST) Adding a parameter to a template in pages Hi! Is is correct to add this line: "insignia = Stonefist|" in pages like this one just above the bonus parameter?? Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 12:16, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Yes. Look at it Stonefist Gauntlets now for the correct usage. — Gares 13:08, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Edit:I had to force refresh for it to display correctly. — Gares 13:10, 17 January 2007 (CST) :: Thanx.. I'll try to add them if I see it.. ;) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 16:53, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::You're very welcome (collects undue credit, yaaay). :P --Karlos 19:52, 17 January 2007 (CST) Vandalism II Vandalism made on General collectors (Kryta) by (already reverted but can't block).. Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:41, 18 January 2007 (CST) :I wouldn't ban for that. — Skuld 08:46, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Just to mention it.. :$ You're the admin.. ;) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:49, 18 January 2007 (CST) DoA bosses, are they really bosses? You're the only one on the wiki I know does DoA runs, so thought I'd contact you :P. Could you take a look at this, Talk:City_of_Torc'qua#Bosses? Curious to know what you think on the issue. Thanks. --Dirigible 16:30, 18 January 2007 (CST) Question on builds... Hey Karlos, I have a quick question for you. I also asked this of Barek, but I'm not sure if he's around any time soon or not. I noticed on the Rajazan's Fervor page, Jyro X removed references to farming builds, saying that builds are temporary and subject to deletion. I'm not familiar with guildwiki's current attitude towards builds in general, but is that actually the case? Thanks for the help. P.S. What is the source of the "coolest question" you have listed on your page? It seems familiar, but I can't quite place it... -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 20:51, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I reverted his change before even reading this. My concern will always be precedent. I checked the two builds and both have been vetted. So, the reference is valid. If the claim is that builds are transient, that claim holds true for all builds. This means we take out all references to builds from all non-build articles. In order for such a big step to be taken, it would have to be discussed first. Builds are referenced all over the wiki. :The quote is from Diablo 2's introductory cutscene. --Karlos 20:56, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::That's what I was wondering, but I figured I should check in case such a policy was put in place. Thanks again! -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 20:58, 24 January 2007 (CST) GW:NPA aka GW:GARES I wanted to request your comments on GuildWiki:No personal attacks, to see if you had any concerns with the contents (wordiness, definitions, flexibility, enforcement concerns, etc) of the proposed policy. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:28, 26 January 2007 (CST) (3111h - 2586h) / 44 days = ~12h/day It's amazing... You played your Ele about 12 hours per day for the last 1 1/2 month (assuming the date was up to date when adding it here). I wish I had that much time. I always wanted to make a fullrun in DoA since it was added but I don't have the time to a) find a efficient group and b) do the run itself ;) My gratulations on your achievements there... --Kai Neah Nung 13:36, 29 January 2007 (CST) :I doubt I played her 12 hours a day, but yeah, I played her non-stop till she got Lightbringer 8. :) --Karlos 06:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) Build:N/Mo Bloodlust Could you take a look at this please? Either revert it to Unfavored, or just delete this nonsensical build. Thanks. - Krowman 01:27, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Checked and both your options given to me are rejected. The guy was never given a chance to finish working on his build. Those bullying him with wiki policy should be ashamed. --Karlos 06:32, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::I made have made a mistake there as I was in a bit of a rush. That's the reason but not a valid excuse :( --Xasxas256 06:34, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::You big wiki-bully you. My only advice to you on this matter is ALWAYS double-check requests for banning people in the builds sections. Lots of people with too much to prove in that area for some reason. I did not know he was blocked by the way. Thanks for taking care of that. --Karlos 06:42, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah when I went through the four ban candidates earlier today, I banned two and left a note for the other two. I should have only banned one, a poor call by me on that one. Kind of ironic given I just spent half an hour writing up some conduct guidelines for my guild on treating people with respect. --Xasxas256 06:48, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::::Respect is overrated. :P I say we place a rule, every time you ban someone incorrectly, you pay me 100 ectos. :) --Karlos 06:57, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Well if we do 100 UW runs together first that won't be a problem! Otherwise...where did those ads to GW Gold go to!? :P --Xasxas256 07:07, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Do DoA, my friend. You'll be sitting on a stack of ectos in no time. :) --Karlos 07:18, 4 February 2007 (CST) Build talk:D/E Obsidian Dervish Did you intentionally get my vote out of the unfavored or did you only mean to cut the comments following it? 18:00, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Hey Ichigo. I added a redirect to your sig image so that it links to your user page. However, I don't believe this new sig complies with GW:SIGN. Yeah, I know its supposed to be Ichigo from Bleach (at least I think that's who you're going for), but even though I know the show and the character I would never have guessed that that's who that image is of. Also, you have to take into account that there are people who don't watch anime. I know, its crazy, but some people just don't like it. Anyway, you should probably add you name to the sig either before or after the image.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:42, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::I previously used a version with the name in it, but it was too big according to GW:sign, I replaced the old one with the smaller one, thus my comments made with the first pic are now nameless. It was only a few hours so meh. –Ichigo724 19:58, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::Also, please note (and respond to) the multiple personal attacks by Ichigo724 in the talk page of this build. for example, "Also: "OHMAHGAWDZDEYTINKIMSTUPIDDDDDD". " or, comments made to the user "Ekrin" over his literary levels. -TehBuG- ::::He said: "But you learn in High School how to interpret the meaning of writting." & "but you really ARE ignorant if you vote without testing. And when your ignorant your chances to sound/look stupid skyrocket." He starts about interpreting the meaning of "writing" but fails to spell it wrong, I felt the need to point it out. And both those lines were clearly flamebait. Also: he clearly disregarded the voting policy which I was following, and questioned my reason for voting while I don't need to specify one. –Ichigo724 10:46, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Please play nice guys. --Karlos 13:24, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::Perhaps we need a new policy/guideline/essay article... something along the lines of "GW:Please play nice" (or aka GW:Karlos). ;-) --Zampani 13:55, 9 February 2007 (CST) :::It's just not worth it. It's too small an arguemnt, and there isn't really that much foul language going on. So, just let it go. --Karlos 15:53, 9 February 2007 (CST)